Do Wishes Come True?
by Angelic Land
Summary: Written sort of like a fairy tale. Link and Pit finally turn to the same page with each other's feelings. A thank you to Gargravarr for listening to me and helping me.


Brief synopsis: Link and Pit are at a summer camp for the brawlers. Link has wanted to tell Pit something very sincere, but hasn't felt comfortable with doing so, due to believing that Pit may not be ready to know yet. Both fortunately and unfortunately, time has its own way of twisting fate.

The woods were getting darker. Pit and I had gone into the forest to practice our archery nearly an hour ago. We were tired of training at camp, so we snuck out to let a few arrows fly. It was beginning to get difficult to see what was in front of me.

"Pit, how about we head back to camp? We don't wanna miss dinner," I said, with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Sounds good to me; I don't want us to get in trouble for sneaking away," said Pit.

We kept walking in the direction that we thought was going to lead us back, but we seemed to be getting lost, which was scaring me. I'd always liked being alone with Pit, but I never thought this would happen.

"Link, I'm pretty sure it's no use anymore. We're lost," Pit said, turning to look at me.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I guess we ought to find a spot to sit down and wait until it gets lighter," he answered.

"But that means we'll be spending the whole night in these woods. It's cold and dark, and-"

"Don't worry, I'm here, Link. It's not like you're all alone," Pit interrupted me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I was so glad it was dark out, because I'm positive that I was blushing.

"Thanks, Pit," I said, feeling a little more comfort.

Eventually, we found a big tree to rest our backs against.

"Here, Link, this is a good spot to stay put until the morning," Pit said, as I sat down next to him.

I know we were lost in the middle of the woods, but at the same time, I was so glad to be with Pit. I wouldn't want to be completely alone with anyone else except him. It pained me so much that I kept my feelings for him hidden. I did it because I wasn't sure if Pit was ready to know how I felt towards him, not to mention that we are both male...

Before I even had time to process another thought, Pit picked up my hand and held it in his. It felt like an amazing power was rushing through my body; even more powerful than the master sword itself. I couldn't believe what was just happening.

"L-Link, I can... Uh... Explain-"

"No need to, I'm glad my hand is in yours," I said, cutting Pit off. "Pit, I _really_ mean that," I said, lacing our fingers together.

There wasn't anyone in the world except for the two of us, or at least that's how it felt. When it really came down to what meant the most to me in my life, I knew that Pit was at the very top of my list of values.

No matter how much stress could be inflicted on me, I couldn't say that any of it held much meaning, compared to how strongly I felt towards Pit. I had awaited a moment like this for so long, even through my doubts that it would ever happen.

Holding each other really close, we kissed for the very first time. Time itself felt like it had stopped. Never in my life had I thought love could feel this true; never had I thought that it could feel this _real._ This was exactly what I had waited for; I needed Pit to love me back, just the way I loved him.

"I love you, Pit."

Just after those very words left my lips, my body began to disappear, and fade from existence. I could feel it.

"Link! What's happening to you?!" Pit bellowed, panicking as he tried to grab my hands.

"I-I think this is the end, Pit. I didn't want this to happen so soon; I wanted us to love each other," I said, wiping away tears.

"Link, you can't go! B-b-because... I love you too!"

This time, Pit tried to wrap his arms around me, but I was almost completely translucent; barely even visible anymore.

"No matter what happens to me, you'll always be my love. No matter what. We'll meet again, Pit; how long it will be until then, I'm not certain. I promise."

"I'll wait for you, Link," he said through wet eyes. "I know we'll see each other again."

It was agonizing to see my love cry.

I couldn't hang on any longer.

"Pit, farewell for now," tears still running down my fading, transparent cheeks. "See you."

I managed to smile for him one last time before I was gone.

"Link..."

Pit knelt to the ground where I had last stood, and wept.

He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star go right over him.

"I'm going to make a wish," Pit said. Turning his gaze back up to the stars, he said,

"All I wish for is to see Link again. I know I can't live my life without him. I can't, because... I love him."


End file.
